Round Two
by UnchartedDarkness
Summary: Magnus/Alec One Shot. Mostly fluff for all the Malec lovers.


_**Hi guys!, I've written before but never on this site. This for all the Malec Shippers out there and for Taegan for her birthday! :) Mostly just fluff, lemme know if you like it. **_

_**Mortal Instruments belongs to the lovely and talented Cassandra Clare. Also don't judge me too harshly if this in someway disagrees with canon, I've only read up to the City of Ashes, halfways through CoG. No spoilers as far as I can tell. **_

_**Aiite, hope you enjoy!**_

_**~Dark**_

* * *

His kisses were soft and light across Magnus's stomach, like the touch of petals. Magnus was holding a breath he wasn't aware of. Alec's hair brushed against his chest as the boy continued to ravage him, his lips as always gentle yet firm.

"Stop. Alec, Stop. Stop!"

"What?" Alec looked up suddenly, a worried look scattered across his brilliant blue eyes. Magnus stifled a sigh wondering if he'd ever grow accustomed to the jolt he got from them.

"You're making my toes curl! They're going to cramp!" Magnus replied matter-of-factly pulling Alec's chin up with his finger. Alec laughed gently his body sending trembles along his own with their close proximity.

Alec scooted up to where Magnus reclined against the headboard of the bed a pillow between his shoulder blades his muscled chest rising and falling rapidly, recovering from their rather recent exploits with each other.

A small smile curved in the corner of his mouth as he watched Magnus. Seven hundred years old and he didn't look a day over nineteen, passable for twenty, but not more. Alec pressed a kiss into his shoulder, noticing rather unexpectedly a small frown upon Magnus' handsome features.

Alec knew every line of his boyfriend's face for it to go unnoticed.

Magnus stared ahead as Alec nuzzled against him. He wasn't accustomed to hiding emotion. When you lived to be seven hundred- well eight hundred- you didn't exactly sit around wondering if things should be said or not. As such whatever Magnus felt he said it.

"How is it that… it… doesn't even affect your pulse!?" he asked half exasperated and half curious of his boyfriend_. Does it do anything to you? _ The words were left unsaid.

Alec's eyebrows shot up into his hair, whatever the boy had been expecting it wasn't that. Magnus looked away from his piercing blues while Alec shook off the surprise in his expression.

Alec felt his chest tighten by Magnus's words. He was flamboyant and always proclaimed his love readily but it was rare to find a moment when Magnus was doubtful of being loved back, at least with the same intensity. Magnus seemed beyond the possibility of insecure feelings, but there it was, clear as crystal in his eyes as he avoided that golden gaze from meeting Alec's. Alec placed his hand upon Magnus's chest feeling the wild beating of the warlock's heart and pulled himself on top of him. He felt Magnus' breath hitch and smiled inwardly.

His cat's eyes shifted back to the Shadowhunter whose light smirk he found captivating. Their bodies were aligned disappearing beneath a crumpled mass of colorful sheets. With Alec's chest upon his own the warlock was acutely aware of the rapid beating of the young boy's heart against his but stubbornly refused to acknowledge it.

Alec gave a small mocking smile. Alec who was always serious and rarely joked. Alec who was responsible and focused. He was always _free_ when he was with Magnus.

"Feel that?"

"'That' is rather unspecific, Alexander." commented Magnus touching the boy's nose with the tip of his long finger.

Alec laughed again sending another vibrating jolt through the warlock's body. He stopped as suddenly as he'd started and stared into Magnus' glowing eyes. The dim lighting of the room had turned his cat's eyes' pupils round and endearing. Magnus in turn counted the blues in the Shadowhunter's eyes. They held their gaze a moment longer before reaching urgently to each other.

Alec's mouth came down on Magnus's with a crushing passion. The Warlock's breath caught as his kiss was answered with equal urgency. Alec's lips soft and fragile molded against his own. Their lips moved to a familiar rhythm. Magnus with the lightest flick of his tongue parted Alec's lips deepening their kiss. Alec, often followed Magnus's lead but tonight, he was fearless slipping his tongue lightly over Magnus' lips, then plunging into his mouth. Magnus arched his neck back falling against the pillow as Alec kissed him again, their moans lost in each other's mouths. His hands slid over Alec's back up to his shoulder blades sending shivers down his body and were finally lost in his hair. Alec cradled the warlock's head in his hands pulling back from his lips as the hunger for breath overpowered his desire. Magnus pressed warm wet kisses into the underside of his chin. Alec trembled at the warm contact and Magnus steadied him pulling him closer with gentle force over his shoulder blades.

Alec looked down upon the face he loved. He let the backs of his fingers caress over Magnus's cheekbones. The young Shadowhunter leaned down and brushed Magnus' jaw with his lips. A soft moan escaped the warlock's lips again urging him on. Alec's lips continued to tease him with butterfly kisses over the side of his face. Magnus' fingers gripped Alec's sides suddenly causing him to gasp into his ear. Magnus swore against Alec's neck and Alec masked his grin against Magnus's lips.

Leaning back Alec took Magnus' hand in his own and Magnus interlaced his fingers through the young boy's as was so customary for them. He pressed a kiss into the back of Alec's hand for good measure and was rewarded with another kiss squarely in the mouth.

"You ask me why I'm not gasping like you?"

Alec pulled away from Magnus' hand gently and guided the hand over the back of his neck. "Do you feel it?"

Magnus knew what Alec meant. Beneath his fingertips Magnus could feel a warm patch of feverish skin as if something burning had been pressed against it. He nodded.

"Well, that was my Stamina Mark, the one which _you_ just burnt through." Alec smiled poking Magnus's strong chest. He leaned forward with a smile and kissed him. "Now we're screwed."

Magnus laughed softly, letting his hand ride up into Alec's hair. It was starting to feel difficult to breathe with Alec's fantastic body on top of his chest for so long.

"Alexander, did you put that mark on yourself before you came here?"

"Yup," the boy admitted without the slightest hesitation, a mischievous spark in his dazzling eyes.

"Didn't trust yourself to make it through once with me?" Magnus joked wiggling his eyebrows. Alec laughed again and this time it was painful how badly Magnus wanted to throw him down on the bed and climb on top of him.

Alec shrugged non-committedly shifting his boy to Magnus's side on the bed.

"Well, that and I didn't want to fall asleep before round two." He smirked.

Magnus's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, "Round two? My my, aren't we ambitious!"

Alec agreed with a rough voice but Magnus was lost in thought. The young Shadowhunter's arm draped over his waist now caught the soft light, illuminating the innumerable thin scars and the fresh inked marks against his pale skin. Magnus trailed the barely palpable scars with the tips of his fingers tipping his head to the side in wonder.

"Tell me one of these makes you a Sex-god," Magnus said tracing a fingertip over a black inked mark.

Alec laughed as usual, burrowing his face in Magnus' neck. "I love you" he said instead.

Magnus felt his chest contract and his mouth pull up at the side. He curled his fingers in Alec's hair and tilted his head to the side kissing Alec swiftly against his temple. "I love you too" short and sweet and perfectly accurate.

Alec's hair brushed against his cheek sending tiny jolts of electricity along his neck. The impulses grew stronger as Alec's mouth trailed hot fire along his neck over his collarbones and back up to his chin. Magnus slipped his arm around Alec's waist pulling him closer. Alec moaned softly against his skin at the renewed contact. The Shadowhunter pressed his palm against the side of the warlock's neck and pulled him closer. Magnus turned catching Alec's mouth with his own. The kiss was sweet and gentle despite the brewing hunger.

Alec pulled back gently licking his lips, his voice was rough when he spoke. "Incidentally, have you caught your breath yet?"

Magnus' cat's eyes twinkled, "Round two?"


End file.
